


Her beloved

by 25_8069758011



Series: Snk shorts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_8069758011/pseuds/25_8069758011
Summary: No longer being able to resist the sweet temptation presented to her, she leans down, pressing her lips to the oh-so-kissable ones of her beloved.





	Her beloved

Ink-dipped strands are splayed over her thighs, even breaths russling the hem of her shirt. Lips are merely a butterfly-kiss away from touching her stomach, leaving a warm sensation behind.

She weaves her hands through raven’s feathers and is rewarded by a gentle, unconscious smile from her beloved sleeping beauty.

The TVs volume is turned low, the light of some drama her beloved likes flickering through the otherwise darkened room.

She hums in content, tracing the shadows on her beloved’s face; over the closed eyelids, the soft eyelashes and the thin, pink lips.

No longer being able to resist the sweet temptation presented to her, she leans down, pressing her lips to the oh-so-kissable ones of her beloved.

“Mhm, Bella?” comes the sleepy mumbling of her beloved.

“Go back to sleep, Mina,” is Izzy’s whispered response, and her beloved does just that, falling asleep to the low murmur of the TV and her girlfriend’s content humming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha bet you never expected to see these two characters together, did ya? Well, now you have, and I sure as hell hope you ship them too, because I do but there's no content for them since, well, no one ever considered these two together ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is a piece from my side blog on Tumblr, [humanitysotp](https://humanitysotp.tumblr.com). I post more stuff about these two over there (under the tag 'misabel') and you're more than welcome to shoot me a message! :D (especially about misabel :>)
> 
> (also, this is written so weirdly because I didn't want to reveal who the characters are until the end; of course, here that's useless, since I already revealed them in the tags)


End file.
